De Katten Drinken Bier
by LibraMoon
Summary: America is learning Dutch. That bothers the hell out of Germany. Germerica! Rating to be decided. T for now, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling in love with Germerica a bit here. However, I am posting this.**

**Rating to be decided. I own nothing. Enjoy.,**

OoOoOo

Germany glared across the way at the air of nations bent over a simple and harmless book. However, it did not appear so harmless to Germany. It was nearly unthinkable because, well...

America was learning Dutch.

It shouldn't have bothered him so damn much, but it did. Every time America would tuck her hair behind her ear, and cast a shy glance at the Netherlands. His dislike of it only grew whenever the Netherlands leaned toward her more, clearly paying her more attention than anything else in the world. The lessons were not the crux of his problem. No, the lessons simply meant she hung around the Netherlands all the damn time.

Germany was a little irritated. Perhaps more than a little, if he were being honest. If she wanted to learn another language, which he still wasn't certain why she was even doing this, _his_ made the most sense. It was the easiest for English speakers to learn and even her own national language had almost been German!

However, she hadn't gone to Germany. No. She'd gone to the Netherlands. Not even Denmark or Finland or even Sweden. The Netherlands.

That bothered him. As much as did America's soft voice trying to copy the Dutch accent.

"Jij eet broterhammen."

"Boterhammen," The Netherlands corrected lightly.

"Jij eet boterhammen." America repeated with a look on concentration on her face.

"What does it mean?"

"You eat sandwiches."

"Goed. Goed." The taller nation praised gently, his hand on her shoulder.

She beamed up at him with a truly pleased look that made Germany stare between them even harder. This looked perfectly innocent so far, however, he found his eyes straying to where the Netherlands was touching America.

It seemed a little inappropriate. Did it not?

However, there was no rule against it and they were on lunch for another twenty minutes. Northern Italy was excitedly talking with Southern Italy about something. Germany wasn't paying attention to that. He was looking at America's face as she plowed through the language exercise.

There was an enchanting quality about her when she was so focused.

Not causing any trouble at all. She was simply staring at the Netherlands and hanging off the other nation's every word.

That bothered Germany.

"Now the next one," The scarf-ed nation gestured to the book with a conspicuously kind warmth in his eyes.

Germany found that he did not care much for that either.

"Het meisje heft geen bo...borden." She said, the words were still a little clunky and unsure.

The Netherlands chuckled softly to himself. "What does that one mean?"

"The girl have... no has... the girl has no..."

America looked at the Netherlands with her words trailing off.

"What is Bord?"

"Bread," she answered instantly. "No. Plate."

He nodded. "Then _Borden_ then would be?"

"Plate?"

"Plates would be more accurate." He said with a slight tilt of his head.

Germany watched as America nodded acceptingly. She adjusted Texas and looked thoughtful. It was a surprisingly good look on her. German felt his cheeks warm as they pinked a bit.

"And?"

"Wij heeben olifanten. Wait," America said looking back up at the Netherlands, "We have elephants? That is a phrase I am going to use in your country sometime?"

There was an amused grin on her face as the male nation nodded sagely. "What if someone wants to ask about a zoo? Or what if you have a particularly favorite animal that you like and want to share that information with a friend."

The blonde nation smiled and laughed softly. "Okay, okay. Wij heeben olifanten."

She placed her finger on the next sentence. "De Katten drinken bier." Her browns knit together and she started laughing. "The cats drink beer."

"You laugh," The male nation rebuffed her slightly, "but you are remembering."

America nodded and stifled her mirth.

"De katten drinken water, geen bier." She replied with a shake of her head.

The Netherlands looked highly pleased and closed the book. "Let's get something to eat before lunch is over. That is enough for today."

America nodded, readily.

"Sounds great, dude, what would you like to eat?"

"Ik eet boterhammen," he replied in his native tongue.

"Yeah," America smiled at him happily, "sandwiches sound good."

Germany couldn't exactly say why it bothered him to witness America work so tirelessly to learn Dutch. When she had first made the request at the last meeting, The Netherlands had been surprised and a tad suspicious. However, America had pleaded with him until he's agreed.

They still had to replace the lock on the men's bathroom from where America had stormed in to drag a resisting Netherlands out by his scarf. Germany had written it off as another America fad where she would grow easily bored and let the lessons fall away.

However, it appeared she was serious. He had heard from Belgium that America was visiting with the Netherlands between meetings.

Something twisted in his stomach at the thought. It was uncomfortable and made him angry, though he couldn't place why. Germany stared at the table, hearing but not really listening to Italy's rapid speech in the background.

America had always been nice with him. Even during WWII when she held POW in her lands. They had been treated more than fairly. Some had even been allowed to work the land and take classes. She'd even assimilated the mercenaries that England had hired so long ago, before she gained Independence, and Germany had been surprised by that as well.

So, yes, he had a soft of... infatuation for America. Germany felt himself flush slightly.

He waited patiently for them to return. However, it was harder than he anticipated because he found himself glancing at the clock over and over again. They had better not be tardy. He would give America a lecture she would never forget.

Some small part of him knew it was because he wanted her to be away from the Netherlands as soon as possible.

Three minutes until the meeting and America was nowhere in sight. Germany straightened his papers as other countries started pouring back in. Various conversations were cut short, as they parted with secret smiles that hinted at possible alliances or severed ties.

Ah, Politics. That he understood.

His blue eyes landed on the door way, with barely concealed anticipation.

One minute. She should be here by now.

The Netherlands strolled in with a satisfied look on his face and was missing his scarf. Germany had no time to ponder what had become of it, because America strutted in with it around her neck.

And Germany snapped a pen, he hadn't known he was holding, in half.

America has a very pretty blush on her cheeks and Germany adores the way she looks. He does not like that the Netherlands is likely responsible for it. She takes her seat next to England and Northern Italy. She's always so close and yet somehow just out of his reach.

He looks down at the ink dripping on his notes and scowls. He'll have to clean it up. He draws a handkerchief out of his suit breast pocket and wipes his fingers. As he starts blotting the paper, to get the worst of it up, he notices that America is looking at him. Her eyes were curious and Germany feels embarrassed by the fact she saw this.

He busies himself in getting all the ink up, pretending not to notice her watching him as Poland takes the floor for his newest announcement.

He discreetly sees her fiddle with the edge of her newly acquired scarf.

His hands ball into fists and her blue eyes look toward The Netherlands again. Germany sees the male nation smiling at America who looks away with a slight blush.

Germany doesn't like where this is going.

It would have meant nothing with Finland or Sweden. He might have been equally irritated with Denmark, but not on this level. The Netherlands was a bit more reserved.

Germany was a rather shy country, in many respects, he was not as outgoing with romance as other countries. War was easy, even endless meetings, but in dealings of the heart he was not as well versed. America, for the most part, had been rather similar. Until today, when it looked as if she were developing feelings toward the other nation.

That was an unexpected and unwelcomed development.

So, when she blew a kiss toward the Netherlands with a coy wink, Germany decided that he'd had enough. He shoved back from the table, startling Poland who gaped at him. Germany made polite excuses and left the room.

He needed to calm down.

Therefore he missed the 'thumbs up' between America and Northern Italy. Or how the Netherlands had to hide his smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for reviewing. Author on sabbatical after this. So many updates lately and stories. Takin' a break. The author is tired, but adores you all dearly. **_

_**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. :) **_

_**I own nothing. **_

OoOoOo

It was Northern Italy's idea to make Germany jealous. America had not believed him at first when he had rushed to her, proclaiming that Germany like her.

However, Italy was also a country of love -no matter what France seemed to thin- and he had noticed the subtle glances his friend had been giving the female nation.

Yes, she did often disrupt the meeting, but Germany looked at her just as much when America was not doing anything at all. It was on one such day that Italy saw his friend faintly smile as America teased Prussia over how her awesomeness could rival his. It had made a proverbial light bulb go off, and he knew that Germany liked America.

Like- liked her.

True, it could have been her getting along with Prussia, but Italy had doubted it. America tried to get along with everyone. She had gotten along extremely well with Germany. They had many endeavors together and even some combined forces.

So, Northern Italy knew he must respect America at the very least. Therefore, he'd told America, hoping that she would pursue Germany.

However, she had wanted proof. More than Italy's assurances, and he tried not to be a tad hurt by that. Yet, he had told her that it was all true, what he said. Northern Italy had even convinced her to find another nation. Someone tall, handsome, and strong that would be somewhat similar to Germany.

Germans did not like other men around 'their' women. So, if Germany became jealous, America would have her answer.

The Netherlands had been hesitant to help, however, America had persuaded him. Or badgered him until he did it, Italy wasn't quite sure. It hardly mattered.

Germany had gotten upset. So upset he'd broken his pen. Now America was a nation on the prowl.

And Italy thought it showed.

Her confidence was high, her eyes were bright, and she was smiling like it was going out of style. America was now ready to try and seduce Germany into a relationship. Or force, Northern Italy was not entirely clear why she had brought the rope.

Wait. Why did she have the rope?

"America?" He asked, slightly confused as he watched her secure one end to a very heavy box, and the other she held.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to trap Germany," She replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"W-why would you want to trap him?"

"Well... he likes me," America said with a large smile. "So I just have to catch him and then we can be together, and stuff."

Northern Italy blinked rapidly. "W-w-what?"

This was not how love was supposed to work! There should be gentle wooing of America by Germany, followed by long and romantic dates. Some smatterings of kisses and finally they would declare their love to the world.

Northern Italy nearly sighed at the thought of it. It would be magnificent. If America stopped resorting to her cartoons as a love manual.

"If I catch him, he'll be with me and stuff..." she trailed off with a contemplative look. "Or something like that, Belarus could explain it better."

"You...want to take love advice...from Belarus?" He asked, trying n vain to keep the concern from his words.

"Well, sure, ya know? Why not? We have sort of been on okay terms... you know... lately."

America tied the other end of the rope to a tree, and placed several bottles of German beer on the ground, under the heavy box that was hiding toward the tree line.

"I ah... don't think this is such a good idea," Northern Italy said calmly as America hid behind some bushes.

"What?" She looked at him askance. "Why?"

"Well, why don't you try something romantic first?"

"But we already did the jealousy thing," she pointed out patiently. "So the most logical course of action is just to jump straight to the next stage so as not to cause confusion."

Italy scratched his head and chuckled nervously. "Wouldn't it confuse him to have a wooden crate dropped on him?"

America pondered that. Maybe Northern Italy was correct. Germany did seem like the type to get worked up easily, and she honestly didn't want to hurt him. Belarus had told her there were other ways.

Hm.

Her blue eyes locked with Northern Italy's.

"What do you think I should do then?"

"Why don't you spend some more time with The Netherlands? Yes? He has a lot of experience in matters of the heart. I will... ah... of course be very pleased to help you."

America grinned at him brightly. "Italy, you are really cool."

The male nation blushed sweetly and nodded his thanks. They forgot all about America's impromptu trap as he walked her back into the building, talking her through what she should do next.

OoOoOo

So America came to the next meeting with a scarf that matched the Netherlands and blue earrings. The same shade as the scarf. Northern Italy and the Netherlands had helped her comb through shops and the internet meticulously to find them.

She blushed as she looked in the mirror. She sort of looked like a far more feminine Netherlands. She wasn't certain what this was supposed to do for her, but she accepted the help all the same. She had been practicing her Nederlands (Dutch) for when Germany strolled by.

America tugged nervously at her the scarf, not used to wearing the blasted things out side of winter. She had a new appreciation for Russia, since he wore his all the time. The Netherlands stood beside her, an amused look in his eyes.

She was exceedingly grateful that he'd agreed to help her. She smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling as he pulled out his pipe and lit it.

"No smoking inside, dude," she told him gently, twisting her hands as she fidgeted.

"I swear, you and the other nations," He muttered dryly. "I'm not putting it out. You want a hit?"

"Nah, I'm good," America mumbled.

The Netherlands thought it was adorable, how wound up she was over Germany. He wasn't exactly capable of understanding why she'd pick _Germany_ of all nations. Honestly, he thought she'd end up with Norway just to piss England off.

Ah, that amused him too.

The Netherlands grabbed her hand, stopping her from continuing to fidget and pulled her along.

"You ready?"

"Honey, I was _born _ready," America blustered with a faint blush on her cheeks. He didn't mind admitting that if she ever became amenable to the ides, he'd date her. She had this whole Lolita image about her that really did wonders for him, especially in a scarf that matched his.

However, that would have to wait. Right now he was helping her gain the attention of a German who likely couldn't think of anything but her.

This is why he thought younger nations were so damned fun.

Germany's eyes met his as the Netherlands walked through the door, with America holding his hand. The other nation's blue eyes narrowed in on America's blush, where their skin touched, and her new apparel.

Ah, the look of fury, The Netherlands simply wanted to know how long Germany would be able to contain himself.

America followed behind him, burying her face slightly into the scarf as she tried not to look at Germany. She failed.

He was staring at them. Just staring. Well, that was anti climatic.

She hurriedly sat next to the Netherlands.

"No smoking in the meeting," Germany said abruptly.

The Netherlands shrugged and snuffed it out, taking care to empty it into the nearby waste bin and stuff it back in his coat pocket. "Meeting hasn't started yet."

Germany glared at him a s America, quickly reached for the papers at her seat. She and Denmark were working on an agricultural project to help a town in Iowa and they would present their findings today. She adjusted Texas quietly and scooted slightly closer to the Netherlands.

Keeping up appearances.

Germany's eye twitched, but he said nothing.

Northern Italy came bounding in a few moments later, and took the seat to her left. That meant Germany would be sitting only a seat away. America mentally cheered herself on. She could do this. She was a mature, sophisticated female; as Italy said.

She brushed back her hair, and took to studiously looking at the notes. She glanced up when she saw the other nations staring at her new scarf.

"It was a gift," she said quietly, trying to remain calm and not ask Germany out on a date in front of everyone.

Northern Italy warned her to let Germany come to her. Something about preserving his 'manliness' or some other such nonsense.

Whatever. She really liked him, and he had given several great things to her culture. America smiled warmly at the thought of them actually getting to date.

Denmark caught her eye by waving, she waved back happily. The Netherlands put his arm around her shoulders. Germany glared even harder, his hands fisted around his reports.

"Very well... let us make sure everyone is here."

"Canada?"

"Present."

"Egypt?"

"Here."

"India?"

"Here."

"America?"

"Right here!" She said with a bright smile.

The Netherlands noticed that Germany's death grip eased momentarily on the papers. He also noticed that Germany paused in order to nod to America.

Very entertaining.

There was a loud and heavy thump followed by angry cursing and shouting. Several nations jumped. Several glared across at one another believing it was some sort of trick.

The open window carried the threats of a very irate nation.

"Let me out of here! I'll like... kill you all in your _sleep_!"

America turned toward Italy with an amused smile on her face.

"Hey, look at that, I caught Poland."


End file.
